


Family

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [7]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fan Children, M/M, Mewni, Multi, Oneshot, Stomco, Stomco week, Tomstarco, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 7: Family.Marco spends some time with his daughter.





	Family

“Daddy!”, Luna called as she climbed Marco’s leg, her messy blonde hair being everywhere. She flapped her pointy ears upwards along with wagging her tail, showing that she was happy, like most five year olds were. “What are you doing?”.

“Luna sweetie, I’m waiting for papa and mommy to come back from karate practice with Comet”, he said, referring to Luna’s half mewman, half mewman brother at the age of seven. He was was a carbon copy of Marco, and really loved sports. “And then I’m going to feed Miguel, he’s napping now”.

Miguel was the newest addition the the small family, the one year old son of Marco and Tom who was created by magic. He had three eyes like Tom, but brown, along with a pair of tiny horns. He lacked long ears or a tail, but had the same lilac skin as Tom, while Luna and Comet were light and tan respectively.

“Okay!”, the girl said, the dark green stars on her cheeks lighting up for a second, a thing she and Comet always did for fun. They would see which one of them could light their marks the longest, the green stars or the pink flames. “Can I help? With Miguel?”.

Marco nodded at the little princess, she was the next heir of the throne. And even though they weren’t related biologically, she was just as much of his daughter.

“Sure. Do you want to feed him some formula?”.

“Yes! I want too. And I wanna feed the babies too!”.

Marco laughed.

“Luna, Asteroid and Lucia aren’t born yet, they’re still in mommy’s tummy”, he said, thinking about the unborn twins. Star was six months along, they had found out the twins were fraternal. The magic potion had showed one was Marco’s, and the other was Tom’s, so they had each chosen a name. “But once they’re here, you helping will be really good”.

“Yay! Thanks daddy”.


End file.
